Tormenta RPG Wiki:Portal comunitário
ETERGÊNITO Os etergênitos surgiram espontaneamente como subproduto do processo de refinamento do éter. Seus corpos estão em constante fluxo, conforme o resíduo etéreo do qual são feitos gradualmente se dissolve e é retomado pela eteresfera. Portanto, suas vidas são breves. Porém, em vez de se desesperar, eles saboreiam cada momento fugaz, deles extraindo cada gota de satisfação. “A day not spent indulging the senses is a day wasted.” When the events of a lifetime are compressed down to almost nothing, each fleeting moment must be savored —drained of every drop of enjoyment it can offer. This is the philosophy that informs the lives and minds of the aetherborn. Given just a few short years—or sometimes only a few months—to live, each aetherborn views time as exceedingly precious. Each moment spent in a way that does not bring delight is a wasted moment. And though aetherborn differ in their drives and pleasures, nearly all of them share this desire to squeeze the most out of the brief time they are given. Aetherborn come into being spontaneously as part of the aether refinement process. Traços Raciais: +4 Carisma, +2 Destreza, -2 Constituição. Etergênitos são cheios de personalidade e ágeis, porém seus corpos de éter não são muito resistentes. Nascido do Éter: Etergênitos recebem resistência 10 a dano necrótico e de essência, e não precisam respirar, comer ou beber, seus corpos feitos de energia podem digerir, mas não é necessário para sobrevivência ( ainda é possível degustar ), e eles não precisam dormir 8 horas comuns, apenas entrar em um transe inativo de 4 horas na qual eles ainda continuam conscientes e cientes dos seus arredores com uma penalidade de -4 de percepção ). Tamanho médio, deslocamento 9m +4 em identificar magia e intimidação. Etergênitos são ligados às energias místicas do mundo e sua aparência exótica pode ser assustadora. Imunidade a venenos e doenças, e a magia sono. A natureza mágica do corpo dos etergênitos é imune a aflições da carne, e por não dormirem como as outras raças, são imunes a serem obrigados a isso. Visão no Escuro, Etergênitos enxergam normalmente no escuro a até 18m Armas Raciais: Etergênitos são proficientes com as armas típicas do seu povo, a manopla-cimitarra e a manopla-besta de mão. E recebem Foco em Arma com essas armas. Manopla-Cimitarra ( dano 1d6 Dec 18-20/x2 Corte/Leve ) uma braçadeira de metal na qual é fixada uma lâmina curva retrátil, que corre paralelamente ao antebraço do usuário. Projetar a lâmina é uma ação livre. Como a manopla-cimitarra protege seu braço, você recebe um bônus de +1 na CA. Se usar uma manopla-cimitarra em cada um de seus braços, e tiver o talento Combater com Duas Armas, o bônus aumenta para +2. Esta arma não pode ser desarmada. O talento acuidade com arma se aplica a Manopla - Cimitarra. Manopla-besta de mão ( dano 1d6 Dec 19-20/x2 distância 9m perfuração, leve ) Manopla-Besta de Mão: Uma Braçadeira de metal na qual é fixada uma besta em miniatura, ideal para ser escondida sob as mangas longas de um casaco, e usada por nobres, ladrões e jogadores. Se você sacar a manopla - besta de mão, e na mesma rodada, usá-la para atacar, o oponente fica desprevenido contra esse ataque (mas esse truque só funciona uma vez por combate). Você recebe um bônus de +1 na CA. Se usar uma manopla-cimitarra em cada um de seus braços, e tiver o talento Combater com Duas Armas, o bônus aumenta para +2. Esta arma não pode ser desarmada. Recarregar esta arma é uma ação de movimento. Exige uma mão. Uma versão de repetição pode ser comprada por 50to a mais, na qual é acoplada a ela uma caixa com capacidade de dez virotes. A caixa possui um mecanismo que recarrega a besta automaticamente (o que permite o uso de talentos como Tiro Rápido e Tiro Múltiplo). Desmontar, recarregar e remontar a caixa exige um minuto. Obs: os bônus na CA de armas Manopla interagem entre si pelo talento Combater com Duas armas EXTRAÇÃO DE ENERGIA: Etergênitos tem um golpe de extração de essência que causa 1d6+mod de carisma de dano de essência para cada 4 níveis de Personagem e pode ser usado 1 + mod de constituição vezes por dia, todo dano causado por essa habilidade cura o etergênito o mesmo valor causado. E adiciona 1d6+1 dias de vida na vida do etergênito.